objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Stuff You Want to Know
Why don't you call characters like Cerniumy "The Skater"? Well one, it's overused and spammy to say like "The Hothead' or "The Baby" or "The Schemer" or anything like that. Two, "the" may be weird if paired with characters like say Banky ("Crazy Store") as "The Store" because Banky's not a store. He's a big pile of money. I used to say that like for Shuriken as "The Japanese" but instead he is now "Japanese Brawler" How come BATTERY'S mean? Obviously the mean part started when I made Yolk Eggs. While looking, I suddenly saw too much nice batteries. Can't we have a LITTLE BIT of fully negative-charged batteries? So that's how a mean battery originated. How come you use trashy stuff? Trashy? Uh, no. Overtime my style upgraded. When I saw the Cornico picture that inspired me to recreate Laser Pointer. Soon I got totally obsessed that I had to decorate everything REAL well. Sometimes. For example Cutter wears a hat. Also, you may be wondering what's with these fish tails that some of my OCs like Maelstrom Harpoon has. Oh, those are mermaid tails. Some legs which aren't really legs are: *Ghost Tails - First ever "not a real leg". *Mermaid Tails - Mostly used for Water essence objects. Eely has a mermaid tail which is just a eel tail. *Lamia Tail - Didn't create this one yet but it's kinda snake-y. *Djinn Tails - Almost the same as Ghost Tails but they're less ghosty. Venusian Trident, Shadowbolt Staff, and Phantasmal Fury? Oh, they're just cute lil' djinn's who are all sisters and live in a special pyramid. 'cept for Shadowbolt Staff, she's more of the battle side. *Venusian Trident - Cutest of the sisters. Has Harpy Wings! The cute form I can't think of. *Shadowbolt Staff - Pretty much battle-y. The battle form can let one of her hands become a sword and the other one can cast fire. She also has a sharp djinn tail and a wizard hat! *Phantasmal Fury - Attracted to beautiful stuff. The beauty form gives her a skirt and makes her djinn tail shaped like a mermaid tail. Why do you make up stuff like Flickflock island? Well it's because it's annoying to make objects born in real world. So does that mean Liy will run around in Salem, Ohio? Uh, NO. Just no. And can't we have FANON months? Not like, March? This follows to the next question... How come you called Liy "Beige"? Her name doesn't start with B. Because it's boring to have characters human names like "Lori Liy", so instead, I'd call Test Tube not like "Tessa" but rather "Chemi Crazu Crya" Why isn't the prize like $1,000,000 dollars? Oh, WELCOME TO THE STUPID PRIZES. Winning prizes are usually lotsa money, but that's way too simple to make, plus it's overused. To make it, you'd just have to work like 5 years to get it. And yet challenges which consists of trying to win like $1,000,000 dollars are actually risking object's lives. Category:Blog posts